Un Monde qu'on ne comprend plus
by Zorro La Tortue
Summary: Parce que sans passé on prétend ne pas avoir d'avenir...centrée sur l'enfance de Kratos et Yuan
1. prologue

**Titre : **

**_Un monde qu'on ne comprend plus_**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..

**Genre : **euh…ben c'était censé être un one shot…

**Couple : **je sais pas….

**Note : **À la base, je voulais écrire un petit one shot sur les relations de Kratos et Yuan à la mort de leur amour respectif. Seulement, après j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une sorte d'histoire racontant leur vie avant (et pourquoi pas après) être devenu des héros.

**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu)

**Désolée si vous trouvez cela médiocre, mais c'est hyper dur de décrire ce que je voulais décrire dans ce prologue. **

**_Prologue_**

Une nuit sans lune se leva dans le monde en déclin de Sylvarant. Un jeune homme, debout devant les falaises, contemplait sans vraiment les voir les montagnes du Mont Hima.

Il fit un pas en avant, voulant en finir dès à présent avec cette vie immortelle et vide de sens désormais.

Et dire que deux heures auparavant, il vivait heureux avec **sa femme et son fils**.

Il soupira. Tout était de sa faute. Absolument tout.

C'était lui qui avait voulu fuir, lui qui avait voulu gardait l'enfant, lui qui avait voulu continuer, lui qui avait bousillé sa vie à **elle**, lui qui respirait encore alors qu'**elle** n'ouvrirait plus jamais les yeux…. Il avança encore d'un pas et se retrouva face au vide des falaises. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres…plus qu'un pas et tous ses péchés seraient lavés…

« Alors c'est comme cela que le grand chevalier Kratos veut finir sa vie, demanda une voix familière derrière lui. J'imagine déjà comment les livres d'histoire parleront de toi quand Mithos aura fini son délire. 'L'un des plus grand héros de l'ancien monde se jette d'une falaise pour soulager sa conscience devenue trop présente.' J'avoue, c'est une bonne fin bien humiliante. »

Un rire désabusé s'échappa de l'homme suspendu dans le vide.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes censé être mort il y a quatre mille ans. Tu te souviens, nous avons sauvé le monde et nous sommes mort en le faisant. On aurait du en crever, d'ailleurs, ajouta t il les yeux de plus en plus hagards. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si on était mort alors le monde aurait à souffrir bien d'avantage. Et puis surtout, toi tu n'aurais jamais connu le bonheur. »

« Eh ben peut être que ça aurait été mieux comme ça. Bordel Yuan, mais regarde autour de toi et ose me dire que le monde est beau. Regarde, ouvre les yeux, hurla alors Kratos en reculant du bord de la falaise. Les gens meurent, se haïssent,… Tout ce qu'on a fait pour ce putain de monde c'est le regarder crever en ajoutant de temps à autre un ou deux commentaires. Tu veux que je te dise mon cher Yuan, le jour où tu m'as proposé de venir avec toi, t'avais pas précisé que je devrais mourir une bonne dizaine de fois. »

« Mourir, répéta un peu bêtement Yuan. Tu dis être mort une bonne dizaine de fois, alors que tu n'as souffert la mort que de deux personnes. Moi j'ai regardé mourir les miens. J'ai regardé toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais se faire massacrer juste parce qu'elles prônaient le droit à l'égalité, juste parce qu'elles voulaient que le monde soit en paix. Je les ai vu mourir. Martel est morte dans mes bras, Mithos a vendu son âme sous mes yeux…et maintenant tu voudrais me laisser seul ! Tu as voulu cette vie, alors je t'interdis de me blâmer pour des choix que jamais je ne t'ai imposé, hurla finalement le bleuet »

« Pas de ta faute, répéta Kratos. Oh oui, bien sûr. C'est vrai après tout. C'est MOI qui me suit pointait dans LE bar que mon meilleur ami fréquentait, ricana t il, décidément très enclin à l'ironie. C'est MOI qui lui ai parlé de cette fille magnifique, superbe, éblouissante que je venais de rencontrer. C'est MOI qui nous ai embarqués dans cette aventure de merde qui visait à sauver et unifier les trois races. C'est à cause de MOI qu'on a plus de quatre mille balais. Et temps qu'on y ait, c'est à cause de moi que les gens meurent tous les jours. C'est de ma faute si il pleut ce soir. C'est de ma faute s'il y a des nuages. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose Yuan, c'est de TA faute si Martel est morte ce jour là. »

Si Kratos fut surpris lorsqu'il reçut le coup de poing de Yuan en plein visage, il n'en montra rien.

Un vague soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque son compagnon d'infortune murmura un vague pardon. Puis son sourire désabusé fit à nouveau surface. Alors qu'au même moment, Yuan entoura sa taille de ses bras en murmurant tristement :

« On a toujours tout fait ensemble. On a grandit ensemble dans ce village miteux, on a eu notre première grosse cuite ensemble. On a fait les quatre cent coups nous deux. On est parti à l'aventure tout les deux. On a…on a fait tellement de choses…alors je veux pas que tu y passes tout seul. Aide moi, aide moi à arrêter Mithos. Aide moi à l'empêcher d'anéantir le rêve de…son rêve à elle. Et je te jure que si tu m'aides une dernière fois à accomplir un rêve auquel je tiens, alors je te jure qu'après…je…je trouverai un moyen de** la** ramener. »

« Cela va faire quatre mille ans que je ne crois plus en tes promesses, souffla l'homme à terre. Et même si je sais qu'un mort est un mort et qu'il ne peut pas revivre, car sinon il ne serait pas mort. J'accepte de veiller sur Yggdrasil, jusqu'à ce que tu accomplisses les rêves de Martel et que tu nous rendes Mithos. Seulement je veux qu'après, tu honores notre vieille promesse, tu te souviens, celle qu'on s'était faite il y a environ quatre mille. »

Et alors il n'était plus question de suicide, de mort, de fautes, mais simplement d'un avenir, que jamais ils n'auraient dû connaître.

**_

* * *

_**

**_A Suivre…_**

Alors je sais pas vraiment si ça vous a plus surtout que c'est hyper court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue. J'ai voulu écrire cette fic pour me changer un peu les idées par rapport à mon autre grosse fic (qu'est un gros morceau…--) et voulou que je m'embarque dans la jeunesse de Kratos et Juan…. Surtout que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête….donc je trouve pas ça hyper hyper mais bon….

Alalalala, je sais absolument pas quand arrivera le prochain chap' surtout que je suis en vac', mais vos commentaires sont les bienvenues.


	2. de la nature violente des arbres

**Titre : **

**_Un monde qu'on ne comprend plus_**

**Disclaimer : **ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire je reste une tortue donc…..

**Genre : **euh…ben c'était censé être un one shot…

**Couple : **je sais pas….

**Note : **À la base, je voulais écrire un petit one shot sur les relations de Kratos et Yuan à la mort de leur amour respectif. Seulement, après j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire une sorte d'histoire racontant leur vie avant (et pourquoi pas après) être devenu des héros.

**Note bis **: celle la je sais que personne va la lire mais bon c'est po rave…..comme je suis une ch'tite tortue qui a eu le courage de sortir de sa carapace pour publier, une petite review se serait po de trop (attaque zieux de tortue battue no jutsu)

Merci beaucoup à **Ma-chan DaL**, une des meilleures fiqueuses (oh quel beau mot) sur Tales of et **Nazupeanut** pour leur review qui m'ont vraiment fait très très très plaisir. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire…Parce que pour moi, c'est pas vraiment le cas --

**Azalee **je sais que c'est pas vraiment le style de Kratos de dire des gros mots mais bon il est quand même au bord du suicide alors les principes de chevalerie le pauvre homme il en a un peu plus rien à faire o mais t'inquiète pas bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre hihi

**Talentyre, Off, DarkIceCream, Vickyfoxie, Haka, Radiklement **merci pour vos review j'espère juste que ce chapitre ne pas vous décevoir vu la (très très très) longue attente que je vous ai fait subir o

**Chapitre 1 : De la nature violente des arbres …**

_Dans un cimetière froid et désolé du domaine des Hommes, le temps semble s'être arrêté. En ce jour de deuil, le ciel noir laisse planer une atmosphère morbide, punissant ses fils de ses larmes sacrées… (en gros ça veut dire qu'il pleut)_

_Alors que les adultes pleins d'hypocrisie se morfondent sur le sort de leur très chère et aimée cousine, sœur ou simplement parente, un enfant regarde sans le voir, le cercueil être mis en terre._

_Sa gorge est sèche et douloureuse d'avoir trop criée. Ses mains sont ensanglantées d'avoir trop frappées les dalles dures du sol. Ses yeux rougis par les larmes le font souffrir. Et **cette voix** lancinante et cruelle, fait saigner son cœur chaque fois qu'**elle** lui parle…_

_Et alors qu'il s'avance vers le cercueil en marbre noir, qu'il y dépose un bouquet de quelques fleurs fanées, une simple question lui caresse l'âme… Pourquoi lui a t on laissé le droit de continuer à vivre sans elle ? _

« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi t'es encore en vie, p'tit merdeux, entama une voix bourrue et sinistre. Tu veux savoir ? Répond moi quand je te parle. »

« Non, je veux pas savoir, répondit doucement une voix tremblante. »

« Qui t'as donné la permission de parler ? »

Le grand homme attrape l'enfant par les cheveux et le traîne vers une pierre tombale.

« Regarde. Tu vois le nom gravé sur cette pierre, p'tit merdeux ? C'est le nom de la femme qui t'a sauvé la vie. »

La pression sur ses cheveux diminue, tandis que l'homme qui le maintient toujours à terre en enfonçant son genoux dans son ventre.

« Cette femme c'était la mienne, c'était mon trésor, mon âme, ma seule raison de vivre. Et maintenant, elle est plus là. Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? »

Le genou s'enfonce de plus en plus dans l'estomac de l'enfant, tandis que son visage est écrasé par un coude.

« Elle est morte parce qu'elle a voulu sauvé sa saloperie de fils. Elle aurait du te laisser crever, sale petit bâtard. »

Une poigne de fer agrippant ses cheveux et le soulevant de terre.  
Un coup porté sur son visage, déjà tâché par le sang séché de la veille.  
Un autre coup sur son visage, puis dans son abdomen.  
Un bruit sec. Sa jambe vient de se briser sous les mains de l'adulte.  
L'enfant sent son corps être propulsé vers le sol.  
Il sent les mains de l'adulte sur son petit corps meurtri.  
Et alors une nouvelle sorte d'enfer commence.

_Il faisait beau ce jour là, tellement beau. _

* * *

Dans une demeure sombre et lugubre, à l'orée du royaume des Hommes, un petit garçon d'à peine six ans ouvre difficilement les yeux.  
Tout son être n'est que sang et douleur.  
Il aurait aimé hurler sa peine et ses souffrances. Il aurait aimé sortir et supplier le ciel de lui venir en aide. Il aurait voulu courir, demander de l'aide à ses voisins.  
Seulement, dans ce monde où les Hommes et les Elfes menaient une guerre effrénée pour l'obtention du pouvoir, peu importait aux gens, le sort d'un gosse qui mourrait bientôt de faim.

Se relevant en position assise, l'enfant tendit la main vers un petit carnet rouge intitulé : « Les Mille et Une Vie d'Origin, Dieu protecteur des Hommes. ».  
Sa mère lui lisait toujours un petit passage avant qu'il aille se coucher. Elle le faisait même lorsque Enishi, le nouveau mari de sa mère, criait. Il fallait aussi dire que, Enishi passait son temps à hurler, sur des choses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Il se souvenait d'une fois, où, lorsque sa mère était en retard, il avait carrément arraché le papier et les tableaux du mur.  
L'enfant ne se voilait pas la face, cet homme était une personne très dangereuse et aussi horriblement terrifiante… Du moins, il l'était devenu, juste après…la mort de sa mère.  
Mais, il comprenait, il comprenait cette haine grandissante, ses pulsions malsaines à son égard. Tout cela il le comprenait. Après tout, c'était uniquement sa faute si sa mère n'était plus là. Par conséquent, il se devait de la remplacer.

« T'es pas au courant, demanda une voix familière derrière la porte d'entrée. Il paraît que les Elfes ont réussis à briser la dernière résistance de l'Empire des Hommes. Si ça continu comme ça, je donne pas chère de nos peaux. »

« De toute façon face à ces trucs bizarres les gens saints comme nous ne peuvent rien faire. C'est vrai après tout, nous, on est nés avec des capacités normales … on aurait du brûler vif les premier de cette sous race. »

« Sous race sous race, en attendant c'est nous qui nous faisons exterminer au champs de bataille. Tu comptes faire quoi toi, questionna la voix de l'homme »

« Ben je sais pas j'hésite encore … fuir servirait à rien vu que les Elfes vont finir par coloniser la planète entière mais d'un autre côté me battre c'est pas non plus le meilleur moyen de survivre si tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

Et il entendit les deux hommes rirent de leur manière si bourru et grasse … qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner pour pouvoir partir loin d'ici, ne plus avoir à souffrir des excès de son ''père'', ne plus avoir …  
Parfois, lorsqu'il était seul la nuit et que tous les villageois dormait à point fermer, il aimait à penser qu'un jour peut être les Elfes viendrait et anéantirait son village. Ainsi plus personne ne le rabaisserait, ne le maltraiterait, ne lui ferait mal, plus personne … et peut être même que ce jour là les Elfes le prendrait comme allié … peut être que …

Un bruit sourd interrompit ses réflexions, quelque chose venait d'être projeté contre le mur de son entrée, quelque chose d'humain … avec des cheveux roux d'après ce qu'il pouvait deviner au travers du trou de la serrure … quelque chose qui devait s'être fait un peu mal vu qu'elle ne bougeait plus.

Alors tout doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et ainsi éveillé le très ''gentil'' propriétaire de la maison, l'enfant ouvrit la porte pour découvrir … un petit garçon au cheveux roux et à la tunique violette, qui devait avoir son âge, entrain de se masser l'arrière du crâne tout en étant toujours allongé.

« Euh … excuse moi mais c'est sur le mur de ma maison où tu t'es cogné … »

« Arf, ça tue bordel. La prochaine fois les gars ont pas intérêt à compter sur moi pour me balancer du grand chêne … c'est trop douloureux snif … et pis ils m'ont menti c'est même pas drôle ça craint … »

« On t'a jeté du grand chêne et tu as volé jusqu'ici, c'est plutôt impressionnant, sourit l'enfant. »

« Impressionnant mais douloureux quand même … Dis donc tu serais pas le fils de madame Eléonore parce que vous avez la même couleur de cheveux. Moi c'est Kratos, Aurion Kratos et toi c'est Yuan c'est ça.»

« Je, euh … oui c'est comment le sais tu, demanda le dénommé Yuan. »

« Ben t'es le fils de madame Eléonore donc t'es Yuan et ton beau père c'est monsieur Enishi. Je le sais parce que mon père travaille avec lui et un jour ils sont venus manger à la maison mais pas toi d'ailleurs et là elle m'a parlé. Et pis je sais tout, je voudrais pas me la jouer mais je suis quand même le leader du groupe d'espions du village. Bien sûr cette info reste entre nous hein ? »

Hochement de tête positif.

« Bref, j'étais en mission secrète quand soudain avec la bande on a voulu voir si c'était possible de se propulser d'arbre en arbre mais au lieu de ça ben ils m'ont propulsé jusqu'à chez toi et l'air de rien c'est super douloureux heureusement que je me suis pris ton mur quand même parce que sinon je sais pas jusqu'où j'aurais pu voler, débita d'une traite Kratos. »

« Ohh une mission secrète … »

« Hum hum, dis ça t'intéresserait pas toi d'être un membre de notre super team … bien sûr c'est un travail dangereux je te le cache pas mais bon c'est marrant quand même. »

« Je euh… »

« C'est cool que tu sois d'accord surtout qu'on manque de bras alors demain sois présent sous la grand chêne je te présenterai la bande. »

Et sur ces belles paroles, le rouquin s'en alla presque aussi vite qu'il était apparu dans la vie de petit Yuan …

Peut être que si Yuan n'était pas allé sous la grand chêne le lendemain, peut être que s'il n'avait pas accepté cette amitié si vite donné, peut être que s'il n'avait pas cherché à être ami avec ce dénommé Kratos … alors peut être que jamais il n'aurait eu à souffrir autant mais ceci est une tout autre histoire …

**A suivre …**

Bon je sais que par rapport à l'attente c'est un peu nul mais ze zuis rouillée T-T


End file.
